Demon King Maelstrom
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: Summary Inside: Challenger's 2nd Naruto/YuYuHakesho


I own nothing

Pairing Naruto x Harem

"Mito" Demon

"Kushina" Characters Dialogs

"Naruto" Character thought

**Challenger's 2nd Narutox YuYu Hakusho:**

**Summary: **On his birthday, a young Naruto wakes up his demon blood and meets the Kyuubi and the spirit of his ancestor, Raizen. After some talking, the three agree that Naruto should go to Makai and train. Many years later, Naruto returns to the Human World and everyone should watch out because Naruto is no weak orphan child anymore, he is now the King of Makai and is one the strongest beings in the universe. K, the story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also your allowed to have turn the guys into girls(except Naruto). Lastly, you are allowed to have Naruto meet and be trained by Yusuke's spirit with Raizen's spirit as well.

**Story Start **

A young boy, around 5 years old he is average high for his age, has spiky – unruly blond hair, ocean – blue eyes and six whiskers marks in his cheeks, three on each side. He is wearing white T–shit with orange swirl on his chest, black baggy shorts and blue sandals. The most eye catching thing is the demonic tattoos that was on his arms. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchurriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune was currently glaring at the village sitting on the fourth Hokage's head he was currently thinking about something he just heard that changed his out look on his life.

"_Why is my birthday always filled with pain…." _he thought sadly

**Flashback **

Naruto was currently going to the Hokage's Office to ask the old man about the recent dreams he's been having about a older version of himself with a beautiful red haired woman fighting a masked Uchiha along with the Kyuubi. As well as why his senses were more acute and why does it feel like he's stronger then normal, he's been showing signs of these symptoms every since tattoos started appearing around his body.

"_I know that they are my parents, but why didn't the old man tell me about them. And who is this Jiraiya guy that was suppose to be my god-father?" _Naruto thought remembering the words his mother and father said before they died.

He entered the Office since it was late the tower was empty with only the Hokage inside. He walked to the door to see it cracked open he peered inside when he heard the old man say his name

"Jiraiya I want you to place a loyalty seal on him. As well as place mental suppression seals around his mind, he's too smart. He's already able to walk on water." Sarutobi said to a white haired man

"Why's that a problem sensei, the brat's going to be are weapon might as well have him strong enough right?" Jiraiya said while Naruto's eyes widen

"Yes he is, but he doesn't want to be Hokage, he doesn't even want to protect the village he sent young Sasuke and miss Sakura to the hospital yesterday for them making fun of him at the park." Sarutobi said " I want him to be an idiot who will forgive anyone at the drop of a dime. Make sure that no matter what happens to him that he wants to be Hokage and the villagers approval." Hiruzen continued "And throw in an infatuation with Sakura Haruno, make it so that no matter what he will always love her and give his life to make sure she was happy. Then you'll come back to train him for the Chunin Exams your still his god-father after all." Sarutobi finished while Naruto's eyes narrowed in rage before he ran off

"You got it sensei, I'll get to work on those seals tomorrow morning very sleepy." Jiraiya yawned while Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

**End Flashback **

"Those bastards, they're going to turn me into some kind of idiot. I can't let this happen, but what can I do?" Naruto asked himself

"**Take your rightful place as Demon King" **a voice said getting Naruto's attention he turned around to see no one.

"Whose there?" he asked standing up before he felt a pull in his mind and found himself in a sewer. "Where am I?" he wondered as he started to walk down the hall toward the red glow.

A while later Naruto came to the sit of a man with a lean yet muscular appearance wearing a yellow headband, with a yellow obi sash, and white paints accompanied by long white hair, his facial features consisted of a long thin nose canine teeth jutting from his upper lip and a carving smile. He was sitting in front of a cell with a huge fox behind him.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked

"I am The Demon King of War Raizen, your ancestor." The now identified Raizen said to Naruto whose eyes widen.

"**And I am The Kyuubi no Kitsune." **Kyuubi said

"What did you mean take my place as Demon King?" Naruto said after composing himself

"You're my descendent you have what it takes to be my rightful heir the one before you never surpassed me I'm hoping you will." Raizen said

"**Well go to Makai were you can train. Before coming back and showing these ningen their place" **Kyuubi said

"Better than being sealed away." Naruto said "How long will we be gone?" Naruto asked

"Time moves faster in Makai, by the time your done training you'll be one of the strongest beings in existence." Raizen said proudly

"Ok, Kyuubi can you leave a clone made of your youki and my chakra behind? We can't have them being suspicious." Naruto asked

"**Sure kit it'll be easy, oh yeah your mother placed a seal on hand that'll appear by you channeling your chakra to it, it has you parents entire library sealed inside." **Kyuubi said before it got to work and Naruto was shoved out of his mindscape.

He looked around to see that he was back outside shrugging his shoulders he channeled chakra into his hand and a seal appeared on the back of his hand, smiling he looked to the left were a red puff of smoke appeared and a scrawnier version of him appeared without the tattoos,

"Go home." Naruto said to the clone who nodded

"**You'll have to kill the clone when you get back kit." **Kyuubi said causing Naruto to nod.

"Get ready I'm opening a portal now" Raizen said as a portal opened before him.

Jumping through the portal closed up immediately.

**Makai **

Naruto jumped out of the portal and looked at his surroundings Makai was opposite of Ningenkai as the sky was red and the clouds were black he saw that he was inside some kind of castle that seemed to be empty

"Were are we?" Naruto asked

"We are in my Castle in Tourin." Raizen said "Now go get some rest we have a lot of work to do when you return to the human world in 100 years from now." Raizen said causing Naruto to look shocked

"Fuck you mean in a 100 years!?" Naruto shouted mentally

"You're a demon now you'll stop aging at 21 so no problem." 

"Oh right." Naruto sighed before he went to find a room to sleep in.

**100 years later Makai **

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze looked down at all the demons in Makai. A 100 years have passed since he arrived here, after finishing his training he fused with Raizen's spirit as well as Kurama's. he took his place as demon king with the full backing of every demon, every demon that tried to stand up against him were killed without mercy, He was getting ready to leave Makai for Ningenkai.

"I'll be in Ningenkai for a while, I'll be leaving Kurama here in charge. No demon is allowed in the Elemental Nations I've already sealed off the portal. The other human realms are ok but if the humans know nothing of Demon kind and think that were not real, keep it that way if you want to hunt, hunt in secret no witnesses. Do you understand me!" Naruto yelled

"Hai Naruto-sama!"

"Kurama I'll leave Makai in your hands." Naruto said looking to the red headed fox demon to his right

"**Of course kit," **Kurama replied

Years ago Naruto released Kurama's mind into a dead fox demon where Kurama got to shape the body to his liking after getting his full power back, since then they've been best friends

**Ningenkai (10 years since Naruto's departure)**

Naruto appeared on the Hokage's monument.

"This place hasn't change a bit." Naruto whispered as he breath in the air of Ningenkai for the first time in a while he heard grunting causing him to look down and frown as there his blood clone was about to start painting the stone faces of the Hokage's.

"Ha! This'll show them I'll surpass all of the Hokage's Datte-bayo! No matter if I already failed the graduation exam twice!" CNaruto said

"Twice? Your pathetic." he heard he looked up to see a red streaked golden blond man staring down at him "Why don't you just leave Konoha?" the man asked

"Because Konoha is my home I'll get so strong that everyone will acknowledge me." that was the last thing CNaruto said before a chakra chain shot through his head

"Pathetic." Naruto said as the blood clones body exploded into blood and all the chakra and memories rushed through Naruto's head. _"So they actually placed those seals on me and told everyone that their was an imposter that sent the those pricks at the park to the hospital huh." _

"_Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Tsume already knew that he was a clone since he didn't have my tattoos." _Naruto thought with a smile thinking of the 4 women he trusted with his life. _" The clone was suppose to start the academy today, and he's here getting ready to paint the monument." _He looked down shaking his head before he looked toward the golden leaf hotel were the fire daimyo was staying smirking Naruto vanished in a burst of speed.

**The Golden Leaf**

Shinji the fire daimyo was sadly looking out at the village from his suite, his older brother and sister figure had died with their child 15 years ago from what Sarutobi told him, making him the owner of Konoha till Tsunade comes to take the possession of her property.

The land Konoha was built on was owned by the Senju and Uzumaki clans and as far as he knows Tsunade is the only person with Senju and Uzumaki blood in her system.

"Hello Fire Daimyo-sama" Shinji turned around to see a clone of Minato with whiskers looking at him.

"Who are you?" he asked on guard

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and we have much to talk about." Naruto said causing Shinji's eyes to widen

**3 hours later **

Naruto was currently walking with a backpack on his shoulder filled with documents, to the main gate all the civilians were glaring at him, while he was walking a civilian threw a bottle at his head when to the shock of them all he caught the bottle and sent it back faster then they can follow the bottle lodged it self in the villagers eye causing him to scream in pain as he thrashed around

Naruto continued walking not even looking back before the Sandaime along with some Anbu appeared before him

"Naruto-kun what are you doing. Why aren't you at the academy." asked Hiruzen before he took notice of the backpack on Naruto's back "Where are you going?" he asked

"None of your business."

"Hey you show Hokage-sama some respect!" an Anbu yelled

"I don't have to show him a damn thing" Naruto said as the villagers and Shinobi stopped to listen "I'm a civilian I hold no obligation to show respect to Hiruzen-san." Naruto continued while Sarutobi's eyes narrowed

"_What's going on did the loyalty seal malfunction?" _Sarutobi thought to himself

"Now if you excuse me Hiruzen-san, the Fire Daimyo is waiting for you in your office you should go meet him." Naruto said as Hiruzen paled

Naruto walked pass Sarutobi and the Anbu they all watched as he pass the gate before he to the shock of everyone crouched down and flew straight up into the sky.

"This is bad." Hiruzen whispered to himself before he shunshin away

**With Naruto **

Naruto was sitting Indian style in the air over water country, as he looked through documents his parents made concerning him. He stopped to look at the various marriage contracts his parents made before he stopped at one to see a note on it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_

_I want you to know that this marriage contract is valid, I made this contract to help her out she's lost everyone who she's loved and I hope you can make her happy. You are going to have to track her down because after the contract was signed she left the village. Good Luck!_

_From your Kaa-san_

Naruto sighed and looked at the contract to see that he was betrothed to Tsunade Senju.

"_So I'm engaged to Mito Uzumaki's granddaughter, the same Mito who was Raizen-oji's ancestral granddaughter huh." _Naruto thought before his youki enhanced ears picked up the sound of a battle and jutsu. He teleported to the sound, his eyes scanned the area, following sounds of battle not far from where he was. He instinctively used a Sonido, that a speed demon to get to the site of the battle.

In the middle of a clearing, In the middle of a clearing, was without a doubt the most beautiful human woman he's ever set eyes on. From her appearance she seemed to be around 18 years old. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She was dressed in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wore shorts in the same color as her and underneath those mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. All in all, she looked like a goddess in Naruto's eyes and he couldn't help but blush a little at her flawless form. She was surrounded by about fifteen men. All wore Kiri headbands and regular Chunin/Jonin uniform, but Naruto couldn't figure out why they were fighting against her. Naruto observed as the woman spat lava at one Shinobi and cleaved one of the Shinobi in two with a discarded sword. He then took notice of about ten other bodies in the ground; all seemed killed by Lava or some kind acid. She slashed another ninja in half before she was hit with a water jutsu that knocked her to a tree.

"Ha-ha, so much for the Lava princess of the Mist! We'll have some fun with you, and then we'll bring your head to the Mizukage, you bloodline spawn" Said one of the ninja, who he supposed was the leader, the other's agreeing with him. Naruto growled before jumping between the men and the woman

"I don't think so" He said, before holding out his right arm and flexing his clawed hand. He swung his fist at the leader direction, causing a chakra chain to wrap itself on the man's neck, before spikes appeared on the chain which started to dig in the man's flash before Naruto yanked his fist back, decapitating the man

Naruto drew back his other arm, and clenched his fist, and punched the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked out of balance. Naruto them swung the chain downwards, making it crash down on another ninja. Naruto punched a ninja who had got up in the jaw with his youki enhanced fist, making the man fly in the air, before jumping and grabbing his head, slamming it on the ground, making his skull shatter. Naruto smirked as he punched another man up, and then caught a sword that was thrown at him and threw it at the man in the air covered in wind chakra to cut him in half by the waist. He saw another man doing hand seals, but before he could finish, Naruto threw the a kunai at him, piercing his skull with the handle lodging it's self into the mans head.

"Damn, the kid fights like a demon" Shouted a ninja, before Naruto grabbed him by the face and smashed his skull into the ground and ran with him dragging the man, befire Naruto threw him at another Shinobi and put his hand in a ram sign and the man exploded thanks to the explozive tag that Naruto placed on his head along with his partner. Naruto smirked as he held out his hand and a seven foot long nodachi appeared in crimson flames. "Masamune, time for some human blood." he thought as the blade seemed to hum. He made a vertical slash that cleaved a ninja in half from the head to the stomach.

"Come on, this is hardly any fun" Naruto taunted the remaining ninjas "Entertain me!" He shouted, dodging a few kunai and grabbed one, and then threw back at the ninja, piercing the man's neck and severing his spinal cord.

**"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet!" **Shouted a ninja, a giant water dragon forming from a nearby river. It roared before slamming in Naruto, who simply stood there and put up his palm and the attack struck but didn't advance farther then his palm. The ninjas were speechless as the boy held of a water dragon to and didn't even move an inch back. Naruto swung Masamune horizontally, cutting another ninja down, and then made a diagonal slash, chopping of an arm and half a face of another's one.

Mei Terumi could only watch as the young man in front of her dispatched of her pursuers without so much of a trouble. She watched as her savior cut a man's hands while he was doing handseals and then decapitated him

Naruto spiked his youki, making the remaining men fall to their knees as Naruto looked at them disappointed, before pointing a finger to the man and saying "Demon Gun" The attack blasted a hole through his chest, and incinerated the other Shinobi.

Naruto sighed and looked to the goddess and he couldn't help but blush a little at her flawless form despite the fact that she had a few tears and dirt on her face. A sided smile formed on the auburn haired woman's face as she saw the boy stare. "You see something you like?" She teased but then hissed in pain, clutching her bleeding side and was about to collapse over until she was caught in the arms of the Demon King.

"Whoa take easy lady otherwise you're gonna bleed out more than usual." Naruto warned as he carefully helped her up, while looking at the gash on the left side. "You need to get that treated before it gets infected. I can treat it for you." He said before he frowned as he sensed a group of unknown ninja heading here. The next thing Mei knew, she was scooped up in his arms bridal style and said woman eeks in surprise.

"Sorry about this but we've got to go." With that, they both vanished in a blur, leaving the Hunter-nin on a cold trail.

**Next Day**

Mei Terumi, the leader of the rebel faction and was looking outside for her savior from yesterday. She had just woke up inside a cabin Naruto had made from Mokuton release. By the river, a large splash occurred, surprising Mei as a fish that was the size of a small elephant and hit the ground, flapping and flailing around. After that, Naruto leapt out of the river, shirtless and wearing his pants.

As he landed on the soft ground, he shook his head in order to get the water out of his hair and then did the same for his body "Man these fish are tough to catch." He said to himself, "No wonder Kurama like hunting in these parts when he was younger." he thought unaware that Mei was sporting a small blush on her face as she saw his toned body. Never in her life has she seen any kid his age this ripped as he had the build of a warrior due to the fact that he hardly had any form of baby fat on his person. That was when she noticed his whisker marks and had to resist the urge of screaming Kawaii at the sight.

That was when Naruto turned his attention to Mei and his expression brightened. "Hey Hime-Chan I see you decided to get some fresh air while I was fishing. I guess those herbs did the trick and helped you recover faster." Said 18 year old snapped out of her stupor and couldn't help but smile at his expression.

"Indeed they did thanks for helping me even though you didn't have too." She replied back and nearly gawked as she saw him hoist the giant fish that was twice his size over his shoulder.

"I know but I couldn't live with myself if I let someone as pretty as you get killed by those Hunter-nin." He replied back in an honest tone, unaware that his words made the tint of pink on her face grow a little until.

"Names Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the cabin

"I'm Mei Terumi!" she said causing Naruto's eyes to widen before he looked at her remembering one of the marriage contracts he read yesterday

"You wouldn't happen to have be betrothed to any residents of Konoha have you?" he asked while she raised an eyebrow at the question before her eyes flashed in sadness

"Yes I had a fiancé, but the Sandaime told me that he died during the Kyuubi attack." she said

"That bastard!" Naruto thought before turning his attention to Mei "Well he lied, My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm your fiancé, though I just found out about it yesterday." Naruto said causing her eyes to widen

"W-what but how?" She asked in a quiet tone

"Sarutobi wanted me to be some idiotic boy who forgave every soul while trying to be Hokage to the leaf village who has an obsession with ramen and the color orange." Naruto said while Mei looked at him in surprise "But enough of that I'm gonna go get this fish skinned and clean for lunch. How do you feel about Sushi?" He asked Mei who smiled.

"That would be great Naruto-kun." She replied back.

"Great! I'll get onto it and afterwards I can take you back to your camp." Naruto said and we can communicate through summons." Naruto said as he headed to the back of the cabin in order to gut, clean, and cook the fish for lunch.

**Review**

**Really late right now, hustled my way through this really sick right now going to bed **


End file.
